kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Apocalypse Ship V2
The Apocalypse Ship V2 is the most common model of the Apocalypse ship. It was mass-produced for centuries and is the selected ship to be built in the clone facilities to transport them to battle. The Apocalypse V2 is also the most unique design of the Apocalypse Series of Ships. It is much more rigid and has many sharp edges. The Kylelandians believed that the more rigid design would make it slightly stronger than the previous design. Apocalypse Cannon The Apocalypse Ship is armed with dozens of devastating weapons, most notably the Apocalypse Cannon which is capable of destroying some of the heaviest armor in a single shot, meaning it can take on ships much larger than itself. Although it is not capable of destroying entire planets like its bigger brother, The Planet Destroyer, It can level entire cities in just a few shots. Although only being 100 feet tall the V2 version of the Apocalypse Cannon has a much more powerful and devastating hit than the V1 Apocalypse Cannon. The V2 Cannon also has a much faster reload rate than it's predecessors or even its successor. Altered Designs The First Apocalypse V2 was in simpler terms just an experiment to see if a newer hull design was better for combat. It wasn't even mounted with smaller defensive turrets. It just had 8 heavy defensive turrets and 1 Apocalypse Cannon. Only a very small amount of this type were actually produced. V2A1 - The 2nd Variant Alteration 1, the defensive buff. Once the new shape for this variant was decided on, dozens of weapons were added to the design for optimum combat efficiency. This added 30 medium cannons and another heavy cannon on top of the hundred-foot tall Apocalypse cannon. V2A2 - This was one of the most common Apocalypse ships in the KLE Space Navy until the popularization of LCOAM weaponry. This Alteration affected the size and look of the wings. Usually the wings were curved like all the apocalypse ships before and after, these wings connected in a much different way. These wings would instead get an extension that would connect the back of the ship to a point that was a little bit before the end of the wing. This would be added for better reinforcement for the back of the ship, multiple heavy cannons were put on the back part as well. These extended wings also opened up more room for cloning machines, this meant clones could be produced at a much faster rate during an invasion. V2A3 - The third and final Alteration to the Apocalypse V2 was the implementation of plasma LCOAM weaponry. The Medium turrets would all be replaced with double-barreled LCOAM Plasma Cannons. These Plasma cannons were super effective at destroying their targets and could even destroy smaller spacecraft in just a couple of hits. Now with these new weapons, the APV2 was officially a force to be reckoned with. Gallery 15645467 680807848767377 945852619 n.jpg|A Apocalypse Ship V2 in Roblox Apocalypse Ship .png|Apocalypse Ship V2 Side view in 3D Paint ASP V ASV2.png|Apocalypse Prototype in front of Apocalypse V2 Videos * A V2 Appeared in - KyleLandian Vehicles on Roblox * A V2 Appeared in - Roblox-Pilgrim Islands Reborn Category:Kylelandian Category:Kylelandian Starships